undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 58
This is Issue 58 of Fear The Living, titled Only One To Blame. This is the fourth issue of Arc #8. Issue 58 Logan Myers's POV I raise my hands, and turn around to see six men standing in a line in front of us. Each of them holding a shotgun in their hands, I turn to Felix who reaches for me. I put my hand out to him to signal him to stop. I put my pistol on the ground and slide it towards the people. James does the same, then he looks at me, as if expecting a plan. I give a little nod for him to wait and I look towards the men. I give a little smile and put my hands down. “Hands, behind, your, heads. Now.” The man in the front says. “Look I don’t want any trouble, I got a little kid with me, please just let us go, we aren’t going to do any harm to y’all.” I say. The man in the front laughs and looks at the others “Listen to this retard, doesn’t want any harm. What do we look like to you, do we look like the type of people to easily give up. Stop being a fucking retard and put your hands behind your head!” he says. I proceed to put my hands behind my head, and I nod to James to do the same. I slowly back up, then grab Wesley and push him in front of me. I look at the men then say “I will give you this piece of shit, if you will let the rest of us go.” “You’re funny, boys please show them what we do when someone offers something.” The man says. The other five men slowly approach us, looking as menacing as ever. I slowly back up, then I reach a crying Felix, so I kneel down and start to hug him. The five men reach James, then one quickly hits him with the barrel of his gun. I look down at Felix, they can’t do this to him. I quickly give him a kiss on the forehead, and look back at the approaching men. “Felix run.” Is all I say. Felix looks up at me looking distraught, but I just give him a stare, and look back at the approaching men, who are now closer. They look down at Wesley who is lying down on the floor, then one hits him with the barrel of his gun. I give Felix a tight hug and whisper again “Run.”. Felix nods and turns around and I whisper “I love you Felix, find safety, and never let anything change you.”. Felix now close to tears starts to sprint away, I quickly turn back, my eyes starting to sting. I look at the first man and punch him across the face. I turn to the other and do the same thing. One of them approaches and goes to hit me, but I grab his shotgun and hit him with it. Then the remaining three approach me at the same time, I punch one across the face. But then I feel something hard collide with the side of my head, and I’m knocked out cold. David Lopez's POV I slowly approach the chapel at the back of the prison. I take out the gun that A.J. had handed me yesterday. Daniel hasn’t arrived yet, I don’t know where that fucker is, he is supposed to be escaping with me. I finally arrive at the chapel, and I open the door, just to find Daniel standing there gun in hand. I approach him. “You were supposed to meet me in my cell block in case you didn’t remember dickhead.” I say. “Yeah I remember, I remember perfectly David.” He says, but he doesn’t look me in the eye, he just stares at the ground. “What the hell has gotten into you, hey look at me when I’m talking to you!” I say. “I’m sorry David.” Daniel says. “What are you talking about Daniel, are you on drugs or some shit.” I say, but then Daniel raises his gun and points it at me. I slowly back away, holding up my hands. Daniel looks up, and I can finally see his eyes are red and tears are falling from his eyes. “Daniel, calm down. There’s no need to shoot me bro, we are friends.” I say. “I’m sorry David, but I have to get to my family.” He says, shaking his head. “Daniel, I got a family also, I got a niece, a sister in law, a brother, a mom, and a dad. Come on there is no need to be turning on each other just now, we are friends. I want to make amends with my family, I would give my life for them. I need to see them one more time Daniel.” I say. He keeps his aim on me, not faltering in the slightest. “David, I’m sorry but I need to do this, if I don’t they’re going to kill me man, they’re going to kill me.”. “Who are they, Daniel I am your friend, I will help you,” I say. “You can’t do anything.” Daniel says, then pulls the trigger, and I fall backwards. '' ''Luckily I was wearing my bulletproof vest, which Daniel seems to have forgotten. He turns around to the window and shoots it, smashing it to pieces. I quickly get up and tackle him before he can escape. I grab a nearby piece of glass and thrust it through his eye. He screams in pain. He quickly yanks out the piece of glass and thrusts it at me. I grab his hand and twist it around. He lets go of the glass, then I quickly get up and take out my pistol, I point it at his head. “Move one fucking inch, and I’ll blow your fucking brains out.” I say. “You know you don’t want to commit anymore murder David, you are a different man. You kill me David, and you are that same man that entered this prison, the same man who wanted rehabilitation. The same man who had mercilessly kill so many men that his soul was gone. David you kill me, you lose that last piece of your soul that you so tried to cling to. David, listen to me, you don’t need to do this, David just let me go, and you can leave with you soul.” Daniel says. I take a deep breath and lower my pistol. I look down, then out of the window. Then I look back at Daniel “How do I know you won’t tell them that I am alive, how do I know that you won’t just betray my trust like you did before. Daniel you have fucked yourself over man, I wouldn’t have even thought of killing you if you hadn’t done this. Now that you’ve done this, I can’t trust you man. How do I know that the moment I leave, you won’t go to the warden and tell him what happened. Daniel I can’t trust you, it’s either I kill you, or I take you with me, but if I take you with me you could just put a bullet in my back!” I say. “David come on, please I swear I will tell them I killed you, just don’t kill me man, PLEASE!” Daniel says. I close my eyes and line up my pistol with Daniel’s head, I open them and look him in the eye “I’m sorry man.” I say, then I pull the trigger. Ken Myers Jr.'s POV “Well you guys should get comfy in here, we are going to be here a while.” Steve says. I look around and spot a couch near the corner, so I sit down on it and lay down. I look up at the ceiling, then I hear the radio in my pocket turn on. I quickly grab it and hold it in front of me. Then I start to hear the sweet voice of Allison come out of it “Hey Ken,” she says. “Hey Allison.” I say. “I see that you’re with Rose now.” Allison says. “Yeah Allison I am, but I miss you Allison, words can’t even describe how much I miss you Allison. You were the first person I ever truly loved. Allison I never stopped loving you.” I say, tears starting to fill my eyes. “Ken you have to move on, I know you miss me, but you can’t kill yourself over me.” She says. “Allison I got you killed, it’s my fault that you aren’t here with me, how can I just forget that. I saw the biters rip you apart, Allison I just can’t forget that I got my first love killed, I just can’t forget you Allison.” I say. “Ken, you’re losing it, I don’t want you to lose your mind because of me Ken, people need you. Rose needs you, David needs you, Logan needs you.” Allison says. “I’m never going to see Logan again Allison, Logan was separated from me long ago. The only thing that keeps me going are my friends Allison, if it weren’t for David and Rose I would of put a gun in my mouth long ago Allison.” I say. “Ken you have to keep going on, you are strong, you can’t give up, people count on you.” Allison says. “I’ve lost everyone that’s ever been important to me, or I got separated from them. I’ve lost my parents, my brother, my sister, my uncle, my first love, I have even seen some of my best friends die right in front of my eyes. I’ve killed people who didn’t deserve it, I’m a piece of shit Allison, and I should of pulled the trigger long ago.” I say. “Ken, you’re not a piece of shit, you’re a hero. You’ve saved my life, you’ve saved multiple lives. You refuse to give up until you defeat those bandits, that all they do is kill and rape. Ken you’re not a piece of shit, you are one of the best men I’ve ever known.” Allison says. “Allison, it’s my fault so many people have died, it’s my fault my parents died, it’s my fault my brother and sister died, it’s my fault that we lost our safe zone, it’s my fault you died, it’s my fault Karen died, it’s my fault Sohti died, it’s my fault that so many people from out group have died. I ain’t no hero, I’m a fucking murderer is what I am.” I say. “Ken, you have gone beyond the call of duty, you have gone further than anyone else has to guarantee the people around you’s safety. Ken you’ve risked your life multiple times to save others, Ken if you aren’t a hero, then there aren’t any hero in the world.” Allison says, and the radio turns off. I toss the radio across the room, then look up at the ceiling, I’m a big piece of shit. Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues